Wedding bells
by Mortal-fangirl9925
Summary: It's the happiest day of the both of their lives. Pro MK9 Pre MKX


**I'm going solo on this one.… EEP! Please take note that this takes place in an AU. Cassie isn't here (Yet)**

All of the struggles, all of the fighting, all of the loses that they suffered, all of the nightmares they endured, all the pain that struck them right to the core. Not forgetting the blissful moments. The vacations that they took together:

" _John , stop this, I can't do this" she screeched_

" _Can't stop now, Babe, it's going to be over before you know it" Johnny laughed at her current facial expression._

" _You asshole, you pressured me into this!" Sonya screamed at him._

 _They were on the Anaconda at Gold Reef City in Johannesburg, South Africa_ _**(A/N Google it, it is FRICKEN CHICKEN scary….. trust me, I went on it**_ _,_ _ **you sit in a chair and are upside-down half the time).**_ _When they got off, Sonya was ashen white. Johnny literally had to hold her for 45 minutes after they got off._

 **The time when his friends found out that he was dating a hot major(?) from the military**

" _Dude why are here?" one of his friends, Michel, asked him, in reference to why they were at a military base_

" _I just need to drop something off at the base and talk to someone quickly and then we can have the guys' weekend." an exasperated Johnny said._

" _THEN can all go to Vegas?" Joshua, another friend asked_

" _Yes" said Johnny, with a roll of his eyes._

 _The five people walked through the base. Then Johnny found who they were looking for._

" _Guys wait here, I'm just going to speak to her." He said pointing to the blond_

" _Don't take too long" said Joshua,_

" _I won't" he said monotonously_

 _The other four watched on in awe as Johnny Cage, who usually dates only celebrities and other famous people, as Johnny gave the blonde a key to his house, talked to her a bit and kissed her goodbye. But not just a peck,_ **( if you know what I mean….)**. _When they were all in the car. Michel asked._

" _John, who the hell was that?"_

" _Who, we went past lots of people"_

" _The hot blonde"_

" _Oh her." Johnny said, with a smirk forming at his lips_

" _Oh her?, OH HER! You just did an open spit swap on a military officer, in front of everyone" Michel flailed his arms around"_

" _Do you want to know about her?" Johnny said eyes still on the road._

" _Yeah" chimed all the guys together._

" _Well her name is Sonya Blade, she has been in the military since she was 20. Second generation. Her dad, Herman Blade and twin Daniel Blade, were killed by the same guy, named Kano." He conveniently left out the part about Sonya's partner at the time._

" _She her best friend was a guy named Jax, who died, but was revived, he has a wife, and she is in the first months of pregnancy. And lastly, She has the rank of Major… You guys happy?"_

" _Since when did you ditch Hollywood girls"_

" _Since I started dating Sonya, 6 months ago"_

" _And she fine with you going on this trip, I needed to bribe Lisa to let me go on this trip." Nick said, in reference to his girlfriend, Lisa_

" _Completely fine with it, on 3 conditions: don't go home with someone, don't get an STD and if you are drunk, get cab to take you back to where you are staying"_

" _Unreal, just that?"_

" _Yep, my girlfriend's cool and hot."_

 **While Johnny was reflecting in this, Sonya was doing her own reminiscing.**

 _Sonya had invited her 2 best friends: Vera and Suchin_ **(A/N Suchin is alive and she is dating Kenshi)** _over, as she hadn't seen them in a while._

" _Nice place you got Sonya!" Vera said examining the place_

' _Such big, much wow" said Suchin, imitating the meme Doge._

" _Yeah he really knows how to decorate."_

" _He?" said Suchin and Vera in unison_

" _I moved in with my boyfriend" Sonya replied softly, with a slight blush rising to her cheeks._

" _Boyfriend" they both exclaimed_

 _As if on cue, Johnny walked through the door,_

" _Hey Sonya, I'm going down to the…" said Johnny, noticing them._

" _Sorry forgive my manners, John. Nice to meet you" he gave a small wave._

 _Each of the guests introduced themselves_

" _I'm just going down to the store, so you need anything?"_

" _No I'm fine, thanks"_

" _Ok, do you guys need anything?"_

 _Vera and Suchin both shook their heads._

" _Ok then, Bye Sonya" Johnny said, giving her a quick peck on her cheek_

" _Bye guys" Johnny said waving goodbye._

 _When they heard the door close firmly both of them began screaming_

" _WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL US YOU WERE DATING JOHNNY CAGE!"_

" _Well, now…" said Sonya, sarcastically_

" _Well, then. You need to show him off The Bitch, she flaunting her new 'sailor boyfriend'. Said Suchin_

" _If that's the case, I'll do it as soon as possible."_

 _ **Later that night.**_

 _Sonya told Johnny about the Karen ( The Bitch) and surprisingly, Johnny went along with it and devised a plan._

 _ **The next day.**_

 _They went over the plan. Sonya and Vera would annoy Karen, and Suchin would walk in with Johnny, and Johnny would be extremely affectionate towards Sonya and see where it went to from then._

 _ **Later…**_

 _Time for the plan, the three women went over the plan. Execution time._

 _Vera and Sonya 'conveniently' got a discussion about her boyfriend_

" _Well, he is the closest we are going to get to a celebrity around here" Karen said, head held high._

 _Vera snorted._

" _Why, what's the problem?" said an angry Karen._

" _I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Vera said, sighing_

 _And on cue, Suchin stepped through the door, with her head facing behind her._

" _Is this who you were looking for."_

" _Yes, thank you."_

 _And as expected, Karen and all the other people's jaw dropped._

 _Johnny Cage stepped through the door in all his glory._

" _Hey" said Karen in a seductive tone._

" _Hi?" said Johnny, uncomfortably_

" _So are you coming to take me for a drink" Karen said demandingly._

" _Ummmm… No. I'm here to say hi to my beautiful girlfriend" Johnny, looking adoringly towards Sonya._

" _Who is your girlfriend" an angry Karen said with gritted teeth._

" _Well, Sonya of course"_

 _Sonya couldn't remember what happened after that, except Karen fainting._

A slight poke broke Sonya from her train of thought. It was Vera in her bridesmaid dress

"Sonya we need to go"

"Okay just help me, this dress is full of layers **( Think Colleen Balinger aka. Miranda Sings wedding dress)**

Here they both are, on the best day of their lives. Johnny standing in the front, looking at all the people who came. His first wedding didn't even have half the turn out that this one had. He noticed someone in the back, an uninvited guest. _"Cindy"_ This was just like her. Show up at his wedding most likely to envy Sonya and compare her wedding to the current one. Their wedding hadn't even started and he knew it would be better than his previous one. He gave her a final stick eye, before music started playing. Vera, Suchin and his sister Rebecca started walking in. and walking in on Jax's arm, was Sonya. She was looking as beautiful in her dress, whiter than fresh snow, hair tied up in a bun. With natural make-up except for fire truck red lipstick. He could feel himself starting to tear up. As Sonya walked up to stand next to him, she mouthed a small " _hi"._ He could only smile back, he was so starstruck. The wedding went off without a hitch. They were walking down the aisle, when they were almost outside, Johnny sees Cindy fuming out of the corner of his eye. But that's not enough to divert his attention from his beautiful bride…. He was officially married to the love of his life

 **WOW, 1331 words, hectic….. So I'm going to write one or two more chapters. But it's going to take a long time as my brother is her here form Johannesburg and my cousins from Pretoria . so I'm going to spend time with them. Sooo yeah. Bye, love you all**


End file.
